ND/Resistance
The Resistance are the successful leaders of the revolution against Dread Emperor and the . They are the de facto rulers of . Player Characters Ben : - A suave swordsman and political agitator. : - A gifted human illusionist and captain. Emily : - A budding sorcerer who's got tired of passive resistance. : - An escaped minotaur slave, and Heir to a great minotaur bloodline. :: - A magic, manic bouncing dinosuar that Hloomawl uses as a steed. Eric : - A master spy seeking revenge for years of mistreatment. : - A war leader and brewer who has been waiting for his chance to kill orcs. Joshua : Hurtigruten - An anti-authoritarian rabble-rouser turned cavalry general. :: - His steed. : TBD - A to be determined alchemist with personality traits. Kevin : - A Nymph war-leader and diplomat sent by the to aid the Resistance. : - A human blacksmith with a tenuous connection to a forgotten forge-god. :: - A giant, mechanical eagle that serves of , now acting as Ariana's steed. Kiara : "Wrongway" - Kobold spymaster and thief determined to lead his people to freedom. : - An exceptional archer determined to win the war cleanly. Jeremy : - A lone dragon intent on fighting tyranny and making his kind more accepted by the world. : - A total choirboy masquerading as a punk, with a mysterious magic guitar, who is driven by a sense of responsibility, charity, and mercy. Backup Characters ::Because character generation is a minigame for some people. ::: - The exiled former leader of a Dynfarch tribe in Zerniless. ::: - A Resistance leader from western Hanist who's mastered the art of the sword alarmingly quickly. ::: - A tattooed wanderer who can hold his own against an armed squad. ::: - An addled mystic from southern Hanist with a talent for the battlefield. ::: - A reptilian warrior from the deserts of Mengku. Non Player Characters The Liberation Nobles : - The Old Man of the Resistance, a Senior Advisor. : - The leader of the Otern Resistance. : - A Liberation General from Namdalside County in . He is charismatic leader and a clever recruiter, but an unimaginative strategist. He commands the training force, and fumes at the 'Engenstut Cabal' and their transparent attempts to deny him his due glory. Soldiers : - The original leader of the remnants that Aisling recruited after the Battle of Ravenrock Bridge. : - A rising star in the Liberation ranks, Kaja has become something of a troubleshooter, sent to resolve situations when Trahaern, Sven, or Aisling are too busy. :Miscellaneous - A listing for various Liberation Officers. :The Guardian - A giant stone golem, created before the Wars of Empire and buried under Custvud for centuries. Freed, he now serves despite extensive damage including a missing arm and jaw. Deceased : - The first Countess of Grimstut. Killed when orcs overran the city in June 508. : - The leader of the remnants after the Ambush of Avvinsee. Allies and Ambassadors : Merch Oberron, Queen of the s - Aisling's patron, and the ruler of the Fae Courts. : - A young Scyguard from who serves as a witness and ambassador. Vehicles :The - A magical flying boat, taken from who had it as a trophy of war. Former Player Characters Kathryn : - A brash human General, known for fighting hard and partying harder. He commands the Second Legion, though the advisers of the "Aisling Circle" are expected to interpret his orders sensibly. : - A archer sent aid the Resistance in their struggle. Chris : lipoca - An ogre warrior and initiated servant of the .